


I Love You The Bestest!

by Fandoms_For_The_President



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_For_The_President/pseuds/Fandoms_For_The_President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic. In which Brendon and Spencer argue on who loves each other the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You The Bestest!

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's 6 am and I spent all my night reading Brencer, ok? Don't sue me. (Try to enjoy, though ^-^)

"Hey, could you get me a beer while you're on your way?" Brendon asked Spencer, who was on his way to the kitchen. "And hurry up will'ya, the movie's starting soon." Spencer chuckled and kissed the top of Brendon's head.

"I love you," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, I love you too!" Brendon replied, burying his head on Spencer's shirt.

"Well, I love you more." Brendon raised his head so he could fully see Spencer.

"That's physically not possible. I love you more than you love me," he objected, his voice still loving but with a tint of pride.

"No, I love you more."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"I love you the best."

"Keep thinking like that, hun, and you may even reach half much how I love you, just one day."

"I told you, I love you more!"

"No, I love you more!" 

"Well, I love you so much that it hurts."

"Yeah? I love you so much that I  _cry!_ " Brendon felt bad. 

"You do?" 

"Uh, of course." Brendon smirked.

"Sure you do, baby." 

* * *

"I loved you longer, so technically my love count is bigger!" Brendon reasoned. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell do you know you've been in love with me  _longer_ than I've been in love with you?" 

"Well, I fell in love with you the  _second_ I met you!" 

"Really? Well, I... I fell in love with you  _before_!"

"Spencer, that doesn't make any sense."

"Well, Brent, you know? He told me a lot about you."

"Still! I love you more."

"No, I love you more!" They were straight up yelling now.

"I love you so much that I'd give up my life for you!"

"Well, I love soo much that I'd give up this entire  _planet_ for you!"

"Well, I'd give up the entire  _universe!_ "

* * *

"Ryan, buddy, we've been friends for like... An eternity? Do please tell Brendon that I love him more than he can ever love me?"

"But I love you more! And I've loved you longer than you've loved me, so that counts as more, Ross; right?"

"What the  _fuck_ are you guys talking about?" Ryan asked, feeling tense from being between the fighting lovers.

"Well, Brendon here thinks that he loves me more than I love him, and that he fell in love with me first. So, we need your professional, outsider opinion so that he understands that  _I love him more and for longer, too!_ " Ryan's mouth crept up for a smile. Both men wanted him to stand by their side.

"Well, you see..." Ryan started, talking even slower and twisting his words to create suspense. "Whilst I do believe that both of you love the other the most in their ways... Well, technically Brendon has loved you longer than you even noticed him, dude. So. Sorry, but Brendon wins." Spencer's eyes shot up.

"Brendon?"

"Dude, you totally did not see his face when he first saw you. He was like... High. Yeah. He was a high little Mormon boy."

Brendon started doing dance moves, turning around Spencer and chanting "Uh-huh? What's that? Brendon loves you the bestest!" Ryan made a face and then laughed.

" _Bestest?"_

"It's like... Best, but bester."

"Dude! I'm outta here." And with that Ryan left, leaving the two men alone. Spencer looked really sad, and Brendon stopped.

"Hey," he said. "I know you love me the best you can, but... I mean... What can I say?  _Bestest._ " He tickled Spencer a bit, whose serious face cracked right away.

"Okay, okay. You love me the bestest," he said, raising both his hands. "But dude, you don't even believe in love at first sight. How the hell did you, well, fell in love at first sight?" Brendon hugged Spencer, kissing him softly. 

"You, Spencer Smith," he started softly. "You are always an exception." 

 

 


End file.
